


A Wife's Duty

by hornybraincell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, Intersex, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Rodrigue doesn't only lose his eldest son when Glenn dies, he also loses his only alpha heir to the dukedom. With Felix as an omega, how is he supposed to come up with a new alpha heir?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	A Wife's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jay here, filling a delicious prompt from Max in a friend fic exchange! They requested some Felix/Rodrigue ABO whump, where Rodrigue needs a new alpha heir now that Glenn has died...and omega Felix is the only other one there—and he's carrying a Major Crest.
> 
> Some good ol' fashioned father/son incest here and boy did I have fun making Felix totally miserable. I think I've got everything covered in the tags, but again, this is what it is, so please, if this is not your jam, turn around and don't continue reading. 
> 
> I had a blast writing this—thank you Max for a beautiful, non-con filled prompt! Again, be mindful of the tags and I hope you enjoy :)

They’d left the funeral not three hours before when he could hear stressed voices behind the official meeting doors. He wasn’t listening, not really, just sitting out in the hall, half expecting a letter from Glenn to arrive and update him on his battles, his triumphs, stories of war. It still felt possible.

“Forgive me sir, but you’re not getting any younger, Glenn had years of experience to learn from you and train and—”

“I’m not that dense, though I’m glad to see you have so little faith that I’ve grasped the concept. I’ll deal with it.”

The door opened with a loud clatter of wood on wood and Felix jumped in his seat. He watched as one of his father’s advisors noticed him, shook his head slightly, then turned on his heel and walked toward the other end of the hallway.

* * *

He caresses his cheek, trailing his fingers down Felix’s neck and along his collarbone until he reaches the lace neckline of his dress. The dress that had been sent to his room, with the only instruction that it was Felix’s duty to wear it tonight. Felix can hear Rodrigue’s breath hitch slightly as he feels the neckline.

“Beautiful…” Rodrigue breathes, “my perfect wife.”

Felix bites his tongue as his father looks down at him like a starved man looking at a whole roasted hog. All he feels is shame spreading through his body as he sits, on display for his father. As long as he resists, as long as he says something, perhaps it will dissuade Rodrigue from the line he’s about to cross.

Rodrigue’s hands shimmy their way down Felix’s waist to where the corset ends and the petticoat begins. Rodrigue slowly, and then, all at once, grabs the ends of the petticoat and throws them up over Felix’s knees, exposing all the horrifically lacy undergarments that Felix was also shoved into shortly before this all began. Felix can feel the shame rising. Rodrigue begins to kiss Felix, placing light kisses up from his ankles slowly to his thighs, getting closer and closer to his groin.

This is too close for comfort. Felix doesn’t know what real sex might feel like, but he thinks that this is awfully close—too close for him to let Rodrigue continue on like this. He tries to jerk his legs away, letting out a whimper as he tries to twist his body in the dress.

He’s met with a sharp grip on his knee, so tight that he lets out a quick, “ah!” in pain from the pressure.

“You’re not going to sit here and make this hard for me.” Rodrigue says in a low tone. Felix lets out a minute whimper.

“But Dad, please—” Felix finally spits out, hoping he can talk him down.

He’s met with a sharp and unexpected harsh pain across his face. He inhales, realizing Rodrigue has stood up and promptly slapped him. Slapped him like he sees mothers slap their daughters. Like how men slap servant girls.

It’s followed up with Rodrigue’s hands around his neck. _Is this what choking feels like?_ Felix can still breathe, but it’s strained and hard and they hadn’t even covered this in his training yet.

“You are my wife. And your job is to _give me an heir_. Say no to me all you want, but this is your duty now. Your needs, your wants, your desires—are not important here. The kingdom needs an heir. So you _will_ be my wife. And do as I say.” Rodrigue growls, tightening his fingers around Felix’s neck. Felix looks down, not being able to meet his father’s eyes as Rodrigue continues to stare him down and finally takes Felix’s silence for a yes.

Maybe he’s only being half-serious. Maybe he just wants to try it once, see if it could happen. There’s no way he can keep up with this. There are plenty of omegas for him throughout Faerghus that he could wed properly, right?

He doesn’t want to admit to himself that it’s because he was born with that stupid Major Crest.

Felix bites his tongue again and swallows hard as he looks at the stone wall across the room. Something he can focus on for a bit.

“Turn around.” Rodrigue says. Felix begrudgingly turns to sit on the bed so his back is to his father. Rodrigue’s hands wrap around the corset strings and pull, loosening Felix’s corset. He does this quickly, as if the corset is something getting in the way of what he’s really after. Felix closes his eyes and swallows. Maybe the whole thing wouldn’t be so bad? He doesn’t know any other omegas, but from hearing how alphas have talked around him, it sounds like omegas enjoy breeding and feel better once they’ve been knotted. Maybe...maybe taking a knot won’t be so bad?

_It’s different when your own father is the one knotting you._

“You smell so good,” Rodrigue whispers, pulling off the corset and throwing it aside. Felix can breathe a bit easier now but his heart rate increases hearing Rodrigue use this tone. In one swift movement, Rodrigue grabs Felix’s hips and flips him over on his back, pushing his dress up over his waist and closer to his chest. His fingers dig into Felix’s lace underwear and he pulls down—hard.

Felix feels himself shrink into his own body. Maybe if he makes himself smaller, Rodrigue won’t want him?

“I’m going to show you how to be a proper omega. How to learn your place. How to give me the heir I need. That we need.” Rodrigue says, taking the moment to pull off his own pants, letting his cock free and stroking it in his hands.

Felix has never seen a cock besides his own before, and he didn’t think his fathers would be his first. Seeing how heavy it looks in Rodrigue’s hands, how much bigger it is than Felix’s, how it grows before him as Rodrigue gives it slow and steady strokes, makes Felix shrink further back into himself. He’s supposed to fit _that_ inside of him?

Rodrigue walks closer to Felix, picking up the pace of his strokes with his hand.

“Open your mouth, omega. Time for your first lesson.”

Felix grinds his teeth and looks to the side, fearful to meet his father’s eye. _He doesn’t want this._

Another slap across the face.

“Are you deaf, omega?”

Felix shakes his head. Rodrigue leans in close to his ear.

“Then open your _fucking mouth_.” Rodrigue takes both of his hands and places them on Felix’s lips, pulling at them and opening Felix’s mouth as Felix winces and tears spring to his eyes.

The hands are replaced by the cock shoving its way into Felix’s mouth. He immediately gags—it’s too big, his mouth can’t fit it, and _how do people even do this?_ Rodrigue yanks Felix’s hair and begins to thrust his cock in and out of Felix’s mouth. He’s going at it slowly, Felix assumes, but the proportions are just all wrong and this _whole thing is just so wrong_.

“Come on, take my cock down that whore mouth of yours. You better learn how to do this properly, you’ll be serving my needs now.” Rodrigue sneers, pulling Felix’s hair just a bit more and giving a large thrust into his mouth, attempting to feel the back of Felix’s throat. Felix is choking now, properly, and maybe he’ll just pass out from his father’s cock touching the back of his throat. Maybe.

Rodrigue holds him there, slowly cutting off circulation, as he feels Felix’s throat wrapped tightly around his cock, until he’s had enough of the omega’s incompetence. He pulls out of his mouth and Felix gasps, saliva falling out of his mouth and onto his dress. Rodrigue shoves him on his back, not giving Felix enough time to catch his breath.

Felix can see Rodrigue’s cock above him—it looks monstrous from his position. Rodrigue pulls Felix’s knees and pins them down on either side, spreading him. Felix’s tears are back. He doesn’t want this. Maybe it’s just a dream—something he can snap himself out of. Rodrigue smiles as he looks at Felix’s pussy, which Felix is still clenching in hopes that it does something—anything—to prevent this from happening.

“You omegas smell so good...and an untouched omega...you will give me the perfect heir,” Rodrigue muses, taking the head of his cock and slowly rubbing it down Felix’s small cock, then down his clit and at his pussy’s entrance. Felix’s body is responding to the touches and he can feel something—slick, maybe?—leaking out of his folds as his cock gets harder, but the tears begin to fall from his eyes as he pleads.

“Please, dad—please, we don’t have to do this. I’ll help you find someone else! We’ll get you an heir a different way!”

Across the face again. Felix’s breaths are shallow and ragged as he peeks up and sees the rage on his father’s face.

And in an instant, he’s being split in two.

The pain is agonizing. He cries out, openly, as Rodrigue slams his cock in and out of him, with no regard for pacing or gentleness as Felix feels a cock inside him for the very first time. It’s like his whole lower half is on fire and at the same time going numb from the repeated, rough penetration.

“There is no other way,” Rodrigue hisses as he pushes into Felix. “You _will_ give me an heir, and you’ll give me a proper one, Crest and all. This is what you’re made for.”

Felix doesn’t respond, only cries as his father continues to fuck him like a paid bride off the streets. It feels as though his cock is fucking directly into Felix’s stomach with his size. _How do omegas enjoy this?_ Felix wonders—he has to look up at the ceiling and the canopy on the bed to focus on something other than this.

Rodrigue groans. “You’re a perfect fit.” Another slam deep into Felix. “Clenching around me, so tight, I’m going to show you how omegas get properly bred. Gonna breed an heir into you.”

Maybe it wouldn’t take. Maybe he’d avoid taking his father’s knot, or the knot wouldn’t catch and he’d not get pregnant. Anything that could keep Felix’s mind off of the possibility of a pregnancy before his life had even begun.

Rodrigue picks up the pace and puts his hands on Felix’s hips, pulls Felix back and forth onto his cock like a ragdoll, using his body for only his needs. Rodrigue grunts with each thrust and looks ready to explode any minute.

“Show you how an alpha breeds you,” Rodrigue grunts. “Take your first knot—take my knot omega, take it,” Rodrigue repeats again and again as Felix cries, feeling Rodrigue’s cock expand in a way that stretches him even further and in a way he thinks just might break him.

He’s being knotted. He didn’t have to have experienced it to know what the rapid expansion and the fluids spurting into his womb meant, as Rodrigue holds him down on his cock and shuts his eyes tight, head held back.

“Give me an heir, take that whole knot—” Rodrigue gasps, leans his head back.

Felix cries silently as the reality of the last half hour sets in on him. He can only hope he doesn’t get pregnant—but that could mean more of what just happened. Felix doesn’t know which is worse.

* * *

He thinks maybe the whole thing was a nightmare. People have hallucinations when they lose someone close to them, right? Maybe his brain just made up the whole thing because that was easier to handle than the reality of what happened to Glenn. Felix lays in the fetal position in his bed, face puffy and swollen from all the crying he’s done over the past night. He wants it to have been a nightmare, but from how sore his body is and how much it hurts to move his legs, he’s kidding himself if he thinks his _brain_ made this up.

At least there’s training. Something to take his mind off of everything. Maybe he’ll become a good enough fighter that he can fight Rodrigue off next time he tries to come into bed. As he thinks about how to pull his body off of the bed and make his legs work again—he needs food, after all—he hears his bedroom door pushed open as one of the servants walks in.

He curls further into himself, not wanting her to see that he’s been crying. He can smell the breakfast she’s brought in and she walks toward the bed, gently laying the tray of food on the side table next to him.

“Master Rodrigue told us you were to have breakfast in your room, Master Felix,” she says quietly, making sure that the tray is in place. “He also wanted me to tell you that your training has been canceled.”

Felix’s eyes shoot open. “Canceled??” he snaps. “What do you mean, canceled??”

The servant girl takes a hurried step back away from the bed and smooths out her apron. “That’s all I was told, Master. That training was canceled and you weren’t to worry about it anymore.”

Felix hears the last words come out of her mouth and echo around him as he sits up and the room goes a little fuzzy. _Weren’t to worry about it anymore_. That couldn’t mean….surely, it couldn’t mean he’d never be able to train again? All he had to do was produce a stupid heir and then things could go back to normal—right?

He’s not sure when the servant girl leaves, but he sits in his bed, staring down at his hands as his whole body begins to numb and he collapses into the comfort of sleep, again.

* * *

He can only let out a guttural scream as he’s woken up by Rodrigue’s cock fucking in and out of his pussy at a lightning speed—with no lube or warm-up or warning. He must have cuts on the inside of his pussy from how his father is using him. It feels like it—feels like burning as his pussy is fucked raw and red from behind. Rodrigue grunts, unable to hear or unable to care about the screams coming from Felix.

“Take it all, take all I give you,” Rodrigue commands, pushing and pulling Felix’s hips to fit the rhythm of his cock. Felix is sure he’ll have bruises from how tightly Rodrigue is gripping him. “The best for your father, eh, Glenn?” Rodrigue holds Felix on his cock, deep enough that Felix can feel his father’s balls right next to his clit.

_Glenn? It must have been a mistake. Father...he knows who I am._

“Father, it’s me, it’s Felix!” he cries, his screams turning into tears as his cavity burns with the force of skin thrusting through skin. _Maybe if he knows it’s me, he’ll stop._

Rodrigue continues plowing into Felix, ignoring the cry.

“Take the knot omega, accept your place,” Rodrigue chokes as Felix feels his cock swelling again, knowing that the knot is coming. He doesn’t think his already tired and sensitive pussy can handle his father’s knot again, not after his virginity being taken just the night before. But no amount of screams or cries are getting through to Rodrigue and it’s only a matter of seconds before Felix can feel the hot cum emptying inside his womb and the full expansion of his father’s knot.

He lays there, sobbing and waiting to be released.

* * *

It’s not long before Felix’s first heat comes. He’s been dreading it—hoping that all of the forced encounters with Rodrigue up until now would have somehow stopped it from ever happening. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since that first night—time seems to be something that’s meant for other people now, not him, who has only one purpose in this world to fulfill for his grief-stricken father.

He’s used the blankets and pillows he already has in his room to build a safe space for himself. He’s too scared to ask the servants for extra ones. _What if they tell Rodrigue?_ He can’t stop eating though, and so does his best to hide his feeble nest when the servants come in to give him food. The servants are also leaving more and more new clothes for him. He hates how they look, hates how they feel, but slowly and surely, all of his normal clothes are being replaced with dresses, nightgowns and lingerie. Anything that Rodrigue wants him to wear, he’s forced into.

He’s living in a 24/7 nightmare.

* * *

Being in heat might be worse than Rodrigue raping him. Or maybe it’s better. He can’t tell yet.

Felix shakes as he tries to hold in his whines and his sobs, attempting to fuck himself on his fingers to relieve the carnal desire in him to mate. How any omega has ever gotten through a heat on their own is astounding to Felix.

 _But he can’t give in._ He can’t let Rodrigue find him—he’d know he was fertile and it would be the perfect opportunity to produce an heir.

Felix’s sobs turn into howls as he goes through the next few hours testing anything and everything he can get his hands on to be shoved up into his hole. If anything can relieve the ache that’s throughout his body like wildfire, he needs to find it.

He’s too lost in his own need to hear the door open as Rodrigue looks down on his wife humping the few pillows that lay around the bed. The scent is thick in the room and Rodrigue takes a deep breath, smiling and inhaling as he walks closer to Felix.

“My omega attempting to go through a heat alone…tch,” Rodrigue clucks as he works quickly to undo his pants and set his cock free. He can feel the precum leaking out of it already, watching how desperate Felix is as he whines and fucks himself.

Felix can barely distinguish anything in the room. He’s tried almost every object in here and nothing has relieved him—he’s going to need an alpha’s knot in order to get through this. He feels a large hand removing his own fingers from his cunt and continues weeping, knowing there’s only one possibility of who could be about to mate him.

Rodrigue’s cock enters with the most ease Felix has ever experienced—his own body allowing him to not feel the pain of a forced cock just this once. Rodrigue groans and picks up the pace, fucking Felix harder and harder.

Felix is lost in a dizziness, relieved that an alpha’s cock has finally come in to soothe the ache—but continuing to sob because it has to be like this. He doesn’t want his father, not in any way. Rodrigue has taken everything from Felix. His life, his training, his contact with the outside world. He doesn’t get to have a life anymore, being Rodrigue’s wife is all that matters. _Producing an heir with a Crest._ He can’t feel much of anything, except relief in his pussy and a break in his soul.

“You’re soaking me all over with this fertile cunt of yours,” Rodrigue breathes, relishing in the feeling of an omega in heat. “Pretty omega, doing your wifely duty.” He pulls Felix’s hair back into his hand, using the sweat on Felix’s neck to help gather it and leans in, close to Felix’s ear.

“You’re fertile now. I’m going to drain all of my cum into you tonight and your belly will start growing with my heir in a matter of weeks. Going to watch you get rounder as the weeks go on, see your nipples puff out...you’ll be so pretty, Glenn,” Rodrigue whispers, thrusting deeper into Felix’s cunt. Felix cries out as Rodrigue’s cock hits deeper than usual.

“I’m so close,” Rodrigue says, the sound of his balls slapping against Felix’s slick-coated thighs. “Gonna use you all night omega, take this first knot.”

A sharp cry leaves Felix’s mouth as Rodrigue knots him and the aches and stress that came with his heat begin to drift out of his body. Rodrigue was right—there seems to be more cum in him than usual, but Felix is too dazed to recognize any of what’s happening.

It will continue like this for the next four days.

* * *

Rodrigue pays no attention to Felix when he’s not breeding him. Felix splits most of his time nowadays between wandering around aimlessly and pacing through his room, responding occasionally to the letters that keep coming in from Sylvain and Dimitri. He can’t bring himself to write anything longer than half a page in response to their multiple pages. What’s he supposed to say? _I had to marry my father and now I’m carrying his child? I’m terrified of what’s growing inside of me?_

He knows the letters have good intentions, but they often send him into an even further downward spiral of self-hatred. What’s he become? A walking fertility machine for his father to carry out his duties for the kingdom. _He wears dresses now._

It’s become worse since Rodrigue succeeded in his pregnancy attempts. Felix is getting bigger by the week, and sometimes, he thinks, by the hour. Rodrigue has been noticeably absent since the news of the pregnancy, carrying out his day-to-day duties and ignoring Felix for the most part (Felix can’t complain there) except when he needs a cocksleeve to take out his stress.

It’s left Felix with a lot more free time than he’s used to.

A lot more time for him to feel how his body is changing. It disgusts him in a way he never thought possible. How has his body allowed this to happen? It allowed his father to successfully impregnate him and he’ll never look the same again. His cunt will be ruined from what he’s heard of giving birth. His whole body, ruined and stretched and leaking from every orifice from this sick need of Rodrigue’s to have an alpha heir. With a Crest.

How is it possible his skin just stretches, no questions asked, to accommodate the life growing inside of him? How is it possible his nipples and his breasts have gotten heavier, leaking occasionally, filling out those horrid dresses so he can’t even recognize himself?

He’s in bed, maybe 7 months along from what the doctors have said (he threw away his calendar and no longer thinks about time), nestled against an array of pillows and in a simple nightgown. Since he’s gotten bigger, the nightgown has become shorter, falling just above his knees as he lays, legs splayed slightly apart. He’s aching. Not in the way he was during his heat (thank god, he’s never had to deal with another since his first—he should have known he was only kidding himself when he thought Rodrigue’s semen wouldn’t flock to his fertile womb on first try), but all of his bones and muscles feel puffy. Swollen. He gingerly places a hand on his belly, wincing at his own touch.

He gently maneuvers himself to wriggle his arms out of the nightgown and exposes his breasts, the gown still covering his lower half. He looks down at them—they’ve gotten so much bigger in the last few months. He’s never seen anyone pregnant before—well, maybe a servant girl here or there? But he’s so young. He’s pretty sure all other omegas his age aren’t expected to give birth yet. Maybe at 16, 17. But not after their first heat.

He can feel his breasts almost throb with an ache. Reaching down, he cups one in his hand, letting the weight sit in his palm, and there is some relief from the slight lift instead of having them droop toward his belly. His fingers brush across his nipple and he lets out a soft gasp that goes straight to his pussy.

_No, that can’t be true. That’s gross._

There’s no way he’s going to get pleasure from massaging and playing with his own nipples. That’s something for other omegas. Submissive, quiet, eager, feminine omegas. He is not one of them.

He tries again, just to prove to himself. Putting his nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, he gently squeezes and twists.

The slick forming in his folds is undeniable.

He closes his eyes and knits his brow. _This is just a dream. You’re not enjoying this in real life—it’s all a nightmare,_ he reassures himself.

He begins to move his thumb in circles around his nipple, gently massaging it and bringing up his other hand to massage the left breast. He stays there on the bed, laid out and playing with his nipples, producing more and more slick as he lets his mouth hang open slightly, giving his breasts the attention they need, releasing all the weight that’s in them. He keeps going, cursing himself for every tweak and pull of his nipple that results in more heat in his pussy, but enjoying it too much to be able to stop. He can feel just a little bit of hot liquid dribbling down his breast and he opens his eyes, watching as a milky substance drips down onto his belly.

Horrified at the realization that his body continues to betray him and confirm his upcoming mother status, he focuses on the pleasure and the release his nipple play is giving him. There’s enough slick around and at the entrance to his cunt that a cock could slide in so easily and fill him up, right this minute.

_And he needs one._

As soon as it comes into his head, he knows it’s true. The hormones his body is producing are like a heat on steroids, though maybe a bit more tolerable. Still, it doesn’t stop him from thinking about a cock filling up his wet cavern, fucking him through to orgasm and temporary relief from the weight of his own body.

He removes his right hand from his breast, figures his fingers would do for now. Reaching down to his entrance, his hand stops just an inch from his cock over his belly.

This can’t be happening.

He cranes his neck up, tries to curve his spine in a way that allows his fingers to reach even just the tip of his cock.

He can’t reach over his expanded stomach.

Tears quickly spring to his eyes and he begins to choke out sobs as he reluctantly pulls his hand back and pinches his nipple hard, attempting to give some sort of punishment to his body for betraying him in such a cruel way. He digs his fingers into his breasts, moves them around roughly and continues to pinch and twist his nipples as he lets out a stream of sobs, hoping that maybe what he’s doing will be enough for him to reach orgasm. Maybe he won’t even have to reach his cunt.

* * *

Felix chokes back his sobs as he feebly lifts his hand to knock on Rodrigue’s door. His knuckles barely graze the door—or maybe he’s pounding into the door, everything seems a little hazy. He knows that he makes it into Rodrigue’s bedroom, dragging his feet like they weigh 100 pounds to the side of Rodrigue’s bed, a blubbering, dripping mess.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Rodrigue asks, spending less than a few seconds glancing down at Felix.

“Please…” Felix mumbles, staring at the ground, too ashamed to look Rodrigue in the eye.

“You need to ask for what you want, omega, I don’t have time to play games.”

“I can’t reach…” Felix’s face flushes with shame, “I can’t reach my pussy.”

Rodrigue raises his eyebrows, giving Felix’s body a once-over. He’d grown so big, carrying the hopeful heir to the Fraldarius line. Rodrigue places his book down on his nightstand and takes the sleeves of Felix’s nightgown in his hands, gripping the soft cotton and pulling the gown up and over his head, so Felix is now kneeling before him, naked and swollen.

Rodrigue licks his lips. “Pregnancy is heightening your hormones, huh, omega? Carrying my child making you crave alpha cock again?”

Felix lets out a small whine. “Father, I’m so...heavy. I need a release, please.”

The tears fall fast out of Felix’s eyes as he watches Rodrigue swing his legs over and out of the bed and pick him up in one fell swoop, laying him down on the bed. He’s never felt so seedy and gross in his entire life. Here, asking his father who raped a child into him, to give him an orgasm and satiate his growing needs.

“Look at you, such a messy, needy, omega. Just like your kind,” Rodrigue observes, running his hands over Felix’s expanded stomach until he can cup his large breasts in each hand. Felix lets out a low noise at his tits being handled by someone else and attempts to buck his hips upward toward Rodrigue. Rodrigue lets out a low chuckle.

“Omega needs an alpha knot, huh? You’re leaking all over the bedsheets already...carrying my heir has made you so needy…”

Rodrigue removes one of his hands from Felix’s breast and takes Felix’s smaller cock in his hand, stroking it up and down as Felix bucks his hips into his palm.

“Look at this—your whole cock fits in one of my hands,” Rodrigue muses, his own cock hardening at the sight of a messy, wet, crying omega in front of him, the primal need to claim stirring within.

Felix has his eyes screwed shut but his pussy is still aching, needy for something to be thrust inside.

“Please...father please help me, make the pain go away,” Felix begs. The hand on his cock feels good, but it’s not satiating his need.

“Remember this omega,” Rodrigue grunts as he lines his cock up to Felix’s dripping hole. “Remember how much you need an alpha.”

“Ah!” Felix cries as Rodrigue thrusts into him and he feels his whole body, pregnant belly and all, move forward and backward on the bed as Rodrigue gives him exactly what he asked for. He’s only focused on the feeling of his father’s cock filling him—how horrifically wrong this is, but how much relief it’s giving his body. Rodrigue’s cock hits that special place that always sends Felix spinning— _how could he have stooped so low to bring this on himself?_

Felix’s mouth hangs open, unable to form words, only noises as he lies there, letting himself be used like a ragdoll, inching closer and closer to orgasm. His noises become muffled as Rodrigue shoves three fingers in his mouth, grunting animalistically.

“That’s right pretty, suck on those fingers while you take my cock,” Rodrigue sneers. “So good at being bred, taking my knot and my semen and giving me an heir. Look at your body. My heir is stretching you and my cock is stretching your cunt.”

Felix shuts his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Rodrigue’s cock hitting his special place and trying to block out everything that has led to this scenario. He’s so close to cumming—and then he’ll feel better.

Rodrigue increases the pace and Felix knows he’s getting close—Rodrigue takes the moment to use his other thumb to grind against Felix’s clit.

Like a cannon, Felix’s eyes shoot open and he’s convulsing, coming around his father’s cock like no orgasm he’s ever had. It sends Rodrigue over the edge too and Felix feels the familiar pulses of Rodrigue’s cock as he spurts ropes of cum into him.

He doesn’t remember anything else before he passes out.

* * *

Compared to everything he’d been through, the birth was the least traumatic thing to happen to Felix in the last year.

In fact, he wasn’t sure these days if he’d prefer reliving that day for the foreseeable future as opposed to his current situation.

Rodrigue was nowhere to be found most days—he’d built a separate wing for Felix and the baby and Felix only saw him once a week, in a formal dinner setting, where he was still stuffed into dresses and made to make small talk about how the baby was developing. They awaited the results of the baby’s Crest test.

He didn’t know how to do any of this stuff, though. How was he supposed to be a mother? Who was he supposed to learn from? He found himself more angry at Glenn’s memory than usual these days. _Going off and getting himself killed. Leaving me alone with him. Leaving me to give up my whole life over something I didn’t want._

Glenn wasn’t the one trying to figure out when the baby’s cries meant hunger, or attention, or changing the diaper.

Nevermind the fact that Glenn would have never been in this situation to begin with.

He even hates feeding time. It doesn’t matter that the baby is relieving pressure from his breasts, he hates that his body is built like this. But he can’t just let the baby die. So he feeds and tries to hold back the tears that come every time milk spurts out from his pink nipples.

It’s evening and the baby needs food before he’s put down for the night. Felix gives a heavy sigh and unbuttons his shirt to expose both of his breasts. His nipples are still puffy and monstrously swollen from the milk that they’re now carrying and expelling on a daily basis. He swoops the baby up in his arms, moving his swaddling so that his head is exposed and he can latch his tiny mouth onto Felix’s left nipple. As the tiny lips begin suckling, Felix feels the milk begin to flow and lets out a sigh, at least happy that it’s giving him some relief from discomfort.

He stands near the crib like this for a few minutes, slightly disassociating and eyes locked on the tiny body that’s latched onto his bosom.

There’s a creak of the door opening, bringing Felix out of his haze. He looks to see Rodrigue standing in front of the door.

“Father. How—is there something you’d like?” Felix asks.

Rodrigue lets out a large sigh.

“The test came back.” Rodrigue knots his brow. “Nothing there.”

The silence is deafening.

 _Nothing there._ Felix looks down at the baby in his arms. A Crest-less baby. How was that even possible? He has a Major Crest and Rodrigue has a Minor...how could the universe have conspired against him like this?

_Maybe he’ll take a new bride. Maybe I’m not useable. Not a viable vessel._

Rodrigue clears his throat. “I’ll be hiring a nurse for this one. Tomorrow, we’ll try again.”

He’s gone in an instant and Felix is alone again, baby in his arms, suckling.

There’s no one but the baby to hear Felix’s wails.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading all the way through <33


End file.
